Attraction Between Confusion (The ABC Plan)
by IMADOLPHINLOVINGANIMEFREAK
Summary: Lucy is the nerdy-tomboy girl who likes her father's partner's son, Sting, while Natsu is the most popular guy in school and is Sting's brother and he likes Lisanna, while Lisanna hates Lucy, but still hangs out with her. So when the nerdy-tomboy girl and the popular guy meet...lets's just say there's gonna be heartbreaks, stalkers, friendship, question sexuality, and love. NALU
1. Screw Shojo Mangas Part 1

Title: Attraction Between Confusion (The A.B.C Plan)

Summary: "How do I look now?" Lucy came out and twirled in the 12th dress she tried on. Natsu looked at the girl, "Adorable", he mumbled. "Natsu do you like me?" Lucy asked worriedly. "No, why would I?" Natsu boredly asked. "Oh I get it, it's 'cause you're gay, right?" Lucy smirked. "Why would you think I'm gay?!" Natsu stood up. Lucy stared at Natsu's _'PINK' _hair with a straight face. "I'M NOT GAY!" "Yeah yeah, just keep telling yourself that, _Pinky_."

**Author's Note: Hey Everybody! I'm with a new Fanfic and as for my other fanfic it's going to be on hiatus for a long time so in the mean time I'm going to be posting this fanfic. I hope you enjoy and this is part 1. I'm going to probably update over the weekend or next week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail…but I do own the plot.**

_Thoughts: Italics_

CHAPTER 1: SCREW SHOJO MANGAS PART 1

"Ah shit, I'm gonna be late!" yelled a blond girl as she ran down the drive way of her giant mansion. _'Damn Levy, why did she have to give me that cliché manga'_ the blond thought. She was none other than Lucy Heartfilia or known at school as the 'uncool-boyishdressed-nerd'. She wore the boy's uniform instead of a girl's uniform. And since the boy's uniform was meant to be for…well you know boys, it was loose on Lucy even if she wore a size small. The boy's uniform consisted of a red tie, red and green plaid pants, blue blazer with a red fairy tail insignia and or yellow sweater vest and a white undershirt. For the girl's uniform it had a red bow, red and green plaid skirt, black stockings or white socks or black socks, a blue blazer with a red fairy tail insignia or a yellow sweater vest, and white undershirt. So, basically the only difference is a skirt, bow and socks.

Lucy felt exposed if she wore a skirt so she dressed like a guy. She also wore red glasses (the kind of glasses Erza wore in the 2nd ova but they're red) and her shoulder-length blond hair in a pony tail. She joined Fairy Tail Academy 3 months ago and so far made…one friend. She thought of herself as a depressing human being. Lucy's family was wealthy and powerful. She never went a public school before, her father always sent her to those stuck-up rich kid private schools. Here at the current school she goes to no one knows she's rich. Lucy happy no one even pays attention to her, she finds it relaxing.

Lucy turned left into the school gate and saw no one outside. She cursed under her breath and ran inside the school straight to her homeroom class. When she busted the door open the only person there was her only friend.

"Hey Lu-chan, how come you're so early?" Levy said as she looked over to her best friend. Lucy looked shocked and asked, "What time is it?"

Levy looked at her in confusion and looked at her watch, "Um…6:58, we still have 17 minutes before school starts." Lucy walked to her seat next to Levy's and sat in it with her head on the desk. "I thought I overslept and ran all the way here to find out that there was still time," Lucy said and turned her head to look at Levy who sat next to her. It seemed she was finishing up yesterday's math page. "You didn't do your homework? Tsk tsk Levy, your boyfriend keep you up all night that you didn't have time to finish your work?" Lucy smirked. Levy blushed and mumbled, "We didn't do what you think we did."

"Oh really…what _do_ you think I thought of?"

"Ecsmae…stuff"

"What was that? I didn't hear you"

"I said ezmah…stuff."

"Levy you gotta speak louder than that~!"

"ECCHI STUFF!"

Lucy laughed and Levy blushed like a tomato and finished up the few math problems she had left. "Oh yeah…I almost forgot," Lucy rummaged through her school bag and pulled out a manga called 'Unexpected Love' (that's just a name I made up), "here, I finished it yesterday. I found hilarious with all the clichés it had, but also adorable." Levy looked at her without a blush and took the manga out of her hands. She flipped through the pages quickly and handed it back to her blonde friend and said, "You can keep that, I already have another one."

Lucy nodded and stuffed it in her bag, "Hey, who's turn is it to turn in today's papers into the teacher's lounge for science class?" Levy thought for a moment and responded, "You considering that Louis Gunwale went…come with meet with me during lunch." Lucy looked at her with a emotionless expression and answered without hesitation, "No"

"Why?!" Levy said and looked at her friend eagerly wanting to know why she was rejected. "Because I already told you, I don't want to meet people." Lucy sighed out. "But I want you to be with me and the rest of me friends together and I can introduce you to my boyfriend…and…and you get to make new friends!" Levy argued back. She wanted Lucy to be more communicative during school hours. She knew about Lucy being rich and all but she doesn't care for money neither does her friends. Levy summed up a puppy face and begged, "Pweeaaaassseee? I want you to be friends with my friends~" Lucy looked at her and was battling with her conscious whether she should meet Levy's friends or don't.

Levy made her friends seem nice with describing them to her. _'Maybe meeting her friends wouldn't hurt…right?'_ Lucy asked herself. Levy waited for her response and yelled in joy when Lucy accepted her offer. "You won't regret it Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her and sat down in her seat. "Yeah yeah," Lucy said waving her hand up and down. "So how's getting coming along?" Levy smirked. Now it was her turn to embarrass Lucy.

"Who? Wait…we're talking about Sting, right?" Lucy asked while playing with her fingers. "Of course! Who else?" Levy said while winking. "It's going great. We met over the weekend for a meeting my father had with his business partners." Lucy said a slightly blushed. "Oh la la~ did you flirt?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows. "What?! No! Even if I like him, it's not like he feels that same." Lucy said in disappointment. "Well if you keep trying, he'll notice you eventually…like when you guys first met."

Lucy nodded her head and remembered how she and Sting met. She was brought along to one of her father's boring meetings explaining some new project they were doing. Lucy didn't feel like dressing up for the occasion and put on some jeans and a red pull-over hodie and kept her hair in a messy bun with her red glasses on and wore her old converse. It was only a few minutes into the meeting when she sighed boredly in the back of the room and laid herself down on the couch they had. She noticed the secretary bringing her a cup of coffee with a napkin, sugar, and a straw. Lucy sat up and thanked the woman for bringing the beverage to her. When the secretary left, Lucy added sugar to her coffee and stirred it with her straw. Once she finished stirring, she placed the straw on her napkin and took a sip of the coffee.

She then coughed after she sipped from the bitter taste. She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue in disgust as she shook her head side to side. Lucy decided to throw spit-balls at her father's business partners to annoy them. She ripped and balled a piece of her napkin and put it in her mouth. Then she grabbed the straw and put it in her mouth as well. She looked around the room, _'Now which victim should get harassed by my balls of spit…did I really just think my balls of spit?'_ Lucy thought to herself. She decided to shoot at the person knocking on the door when they opened it.

"Come in," Jude Heartfilia a.k.a Lucy's father said. The door revealed a middle-aged man and on his right-side, a teenage boy one year older than Lucy with light, blond, spiked hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a jock jacket, his shirt being a simple purple, blue jeans with black and white checkered shoes. Lucy's spit ball hit him on the side of his forehead and turned to look at the criminal who did it. He saw a girl with blond hair and a straw in her mouth. Lucy panicked when the victim she shot with her spit ball made eye contact with her. She hid the straw behide her back and avoided his gaze while laughing nervously.

"Welcome . You didn't miss anything important why don't you take a seat and Sting can sit in the back with Lucy," Jude said while shaking hands with . The man nodded and told his son to go sit in the back. took a sit around the table where the other business men where and Jude continued with the meeting. The son of went to where Lucy was and sat next to her. They sat in awkward silence, so the boy decided to say, "I know it was you who shot me with your spit ball." He then plucked the spit ball at the girl to get her back. Lucy laughed and said, "You should've seen your face when I did. You looked like someone just told you that you died." Sting laughed as well and spoke, "Well you shoulda looked at your face! You looked like you just broke a vase with a bat and when you were caught, you hid the bat behide your back and tried to look innocent."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Lucy laughed harder with tears at the end of her eyes. And through the rest of the meeting, Lucy and Sting chatted away like long, lost friends finally being reunited. Let's just say they were having too much fun to anger the business men and get thrown out the meeting room.

Lucy smiled at the flash back giggled. She didn't even realize that the school bell rung, signaling the students that it was time for class. She then realized after the students swarmed into their homeroom period for class. And just like that school began and it will take a turn in Lucy's life right before even lunch started. 


	2. Screw Shojo Mangas Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey Everybody! Sorry I couldn't update! . The internet at my house dis-functioned but I would think it was being a lazy ass but whatever. Also I would update at random times so don't except an update a month I will update when I have time. Rate and Review what you think and I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes for the first chapter! I didn't know that I had to put space when I type the abbreviation for Mr. Eucliffe and Mr. Perfect. That's shows to know what I know about life. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail~**

_Thoughts : Italics_

CHAPTER 2: SCREW SHOJO MANGAS PART 2

The bell for the end of fourth period echoed down the halls of the school. The second-year students swarmed out their classrooms to go to lunch and chat with friends. Lucy stood from her desk, grabbed her bag and walked in front of the teacher's desk. She looked at the stack of papers and sighed. They were taller than her if they sat on the desk, "This is going to be a hassle," Lucy said to herself. She could divide the papers into smaller stacks so it could be easier to bring to the teacher's lounge, but that would mean being late to meet up with her friends. But if she brought the whole, gigantic stack of papers, it would be faster but too heavy to carry and she couldn't see where she was going.

"Screw it," Lucy slipped her fingers under the stack and began to lift it. She stumbled back a bit after lifting the stack fully off the desk, but balanced herself and walked out the room.

She looked to the side of the papers to see where she was going and walked to her left. She hummed to a tune and swung her hips side to side lightly and walked straight to her destination. She imagined the beat and the rhythm and did short, small twirls left and right. Lucy looked around the hallway, _'Empty'_ and smiled. She closed her eyes, stepped forward and twirled; she kept balance tightly so the papers won't fly around every time she turned. Her fun time was stopped short when she and her papers collided with someone. 

"What the hell?!" the mysterious voice said as it fell to the ground. Lucy yelled as well as she fell backwards with the papers falling on top of her. Lucy mind thought of how this was a similar scene in the manga Levy gave her and giggled. _'No way this could be real'_ Lucy thought smugly and got up off the floor. She looked in front of her and saw the person on the ground, wiped his hands and stood up as well. "Sorry," Lucy said and scratched the back of her head. She looked around and bent down to pick up the scatter of papers.

"Yeah, when you carry papers, you don't dance with your eyes close!" the voice yelled and helped to pick the papers up. Lucy scoffed at his remark and continued to pick the papers.

After collecting the papers she found, she looked up and saw the guy she bumped into, walk around and picking up the papers she missed. _'He looks…familiar'_, Lucy thought and looked at him carefully. Well he has _PINK _hair; Lucy immediately assumed he's gay and walked up to him. "You're Natsu, right?" Lucy asked curiously, but immediately regretted it from the tone of his voice. "What's it to you?" Natsu said while balancing the stack he collected. He looked at Lucy with a bored expression and she looked at him with an annoyed look. She walked past him to the lounge and ignored his presence. She thought he was a stuck-up jerk, _'Guess I was right'_, Lucy rolled her eyes and kept them straight forward, wanting for this little trip to end so she can meet up with Levy's friends.

Natsu walked behide the blonde girl in front of him. He noticed her annoyance and sighed. Maybe he thought he was being rude, well not maybe he knew he was rude. He looked up and was about to apologize when Lucy turned left into the teacher's lounge. He followed her in and placed the stack on the table like Lucy and turned to leave. Natsu took a glance at her face and she looked a little bit happier, maybe he should now apologize.

"Hey…uh…s-"

"You don't have to apologize, it's fine"

"Bu-"  
"I said its _fine_!"

"Damn, don't have to be so angry"

Lucy glared at him and left to the lunch area. She ignored Natsu as he stood next to her. Natsu looked at Lucy up and down and noticed she was wearing the boy's uniform, "Why are you wearing a guy's unif-what a second! You're a guy?!"

Lucy looked at Natsu and said, "How many guys do you know that have round chests?"

Natsu looked taken back and shrugged. "I'm a girl…are you gay?" Lucy smirked. Natsu glared at her and yelled, "I'M NOT GAY!"

Everyone in the lunch area looked at Natsu and Lucy, while the said duo were glaring daggers at each other. Lucy stepped back and shrugged and walked of to try and find Levy's group. Whispers of the students were in the wind and Natsu looked at the back of Lucy in anger. He walked in the direction the blonde walked in and stood a few steps behide. Lucy turned and walked to the side of Natsu, she didn't know why…she just…didn't want to feel…lonely? Nope. Natsu looked at her and put his hands in his pocket, "What do you want?"

"I'm lost"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean I mean?"

"I mean what do you mean about getting lost"  
"I was suppose to meet up with a friend to get to know her friends 'cause she wants me to know of her friends so I can have more friends so she won't be my only friend because she cares for me about being her friend so I have to meet her friends so we can all be friends."

"Uhhhh…what?"

"Pffft hahaha", Lucy laughed out while Natsu tried to understand what the girl said. He scratched his head and sighed in confusion. "Do you know Levy Mcgarden?" Lucy asked walking with her hands behide her as she looked at Natsu.

"Yes"

"So you know where she sits?"

"Yes"

"So will you take me to it?"

"Why?"

"Because she told me to go and meet her friends"

"Well were only a few feet aw-"

"LU-CHAN" Levy yelled. She ran to Lucy and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table. Lucy looked at the people there with curiosity. _' I know most of these people…I only talked to them at least had red hair, two blue haired including Levy and one or two black haired… and Lisanna'_, Lucy stuck her tongue out at Lisanna while Lisanna did the same. Everyone at the table looked back and forth at the blond girl and their friend, Lisanna.

"Lu-chan…don't be like that! Let me introduce you to my friends!" Levy excitedly said and then she pointed to the two blue-heads and said, "That's Jellal and Juvia," she pointed to the black-haired fellows, "that's Gray and my Boyfriend, Gajeel," Levy blushed. Lucy nudged her side and wiggled her eyebrows with a smile. She giggled at Levy's reaction and nodded her head to the red-head's direction. The red-head said while slightly smiling, "Hi I'm Erza, nice to meet you."

Lucy reached her hand out for Erza to shake it to confirm greeting, "I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you except for cough cough Lisanna cough," and she smiled. Erza looked at her strangely before accepting her hand and shaking it. Lucy knew what their names were; all of them were in some of her classes. "Hey, you're in three of my classes," Gray said and smiled. Juvia glared at Lucy and stood and pointed, "Love rival!"

Lucy smirked at Juvia and sat next to Gray. "What?! Me and Gray are just best buddies!" Lucy smiled and swung her arm around Gray, while he just laughed at what she was doing to Juvia and agreed, "Yeah we're the best, haha!"

Lisanna stared at Lucy and had a small smile, but disappeared when Lucy looked at her with a thumbs up. Even if Lisanna hates Lucy, she's still friends with her. The same with Lucy, she still Lisanna's friend, but she sometimes treats her in the same hate manner. Gajeel looked at the blond girl and gave her a questioning look, while she stared at him, analyzing her bestfriend's boyfriend. "You sure know how to pick 'em Levy," Lucy eyed Gajeel, while the rest where laughing except for Jellal who kept reading his book and Juvia who glared at Lucy. Gajeel looked embarrassed while avoiding Lucy's stare, "What the fuck you starin' at?!"

Lucy looked amused and laughed. Everyone looked at her, she was an interesting person. "Lu-chan…there is one more friends I want you to me-Natsu! Hey I didn't see you there," Levy said and turned around to see her pink-haired friend. Everyone turned their attention to Levy and Natsu. "Natsu meet Lucy, Lucy meet Natsu", Levy smiled widely while gesturing to both of them.

"We already met." Lucy and Natsu said in sync and looked at Levy.

"How?" Jellal asked which made everyone look at him. He kept his eyes straight forward looking at his new friend and his old one.

"I called her a guy."

"I called him gay."

"I'm not GAY!"

"Yeah yeah."

Erza looked around at her friends, and noticed the smiles on their faces looking at the new girl. Erza smiled proudly for having such interesting buddies and decided to take a fun trip after school. "Who wants to go to the arcade?" Erza smiled, while everyone looked suspiciously at her. Lucy looked and saw everyone's look except for Jellal…he's smiling. Lucy discovered a whole lot today. Juvia likes Gray, Jellal like Erza (probably), Levy's boyfriend, Gajeel looks like a biker with screws, and Natsu isn't gay (1% sure he isn't gay, 99% sure is gay). Today was an accomplishment. Erza saw her friends' looks and said, "C'mon don't you want to have fun?"

"But, Erza you never talk nicely…sweet." Lisanna chose her words carefully. "I thought we could celebrate Lucy's friendship with us." Erza said while slightly grinning. What did teenagers do now-a-days, even if Erza herself was one she just wasn't one to be in the middle of the action. Jellal saw the distressed look on Erza's face and looked at his friends' looks. They had this happy look and were going to agree, until he asked, "What are teenagers into today?"

"DRUGS!" Lucy and Gajeel said in sync as they fist pumped the air. The group looked at them in surprise and suspiciousness. "How would you know?" Gray asked. "Uhhhhhhh…I meant to say SEX! NO WAIT…PARTIES?!" Lucy said stumbling over what to say while Gajeel laughed. The girls except Lisanna blushed at the word said. S-E-X echoed in their minds while they blushed furiously. The guys with Lucy and Lisanna argued over what teens do while the blushing girls tried not to faint from their perverted fantasias. Lucy had enough of what was happening and sighed. "Are we going to the arcade after school or what…HEY! ERZA, LEVY, JUVIA STOP BEING PERVERTED BEFORE YOU WET YOUR PANTIES!" Lucy yelled while the rest where snickering and laughing. The girls snapped out of it and shined with embarrassment. The bell rung making lunch end.

"Okay, we are officially going to the arcade after school and meet up by the gate." Erza announced and walked away to class to not be late while the rest separated. Lucy smiled and walked away before she remembered the similar scene in meeting new friends exactly like in the manga. "This is creepy", Lucy whispered to herself and walked to her fifth period class which was gym.


	3. Screw Shojo Mangas Part 3

**Author's Note: Sup everyone how u doin'? Yeah anyway is it weird that I love Kyle, Kenny, Stanly, and Cartmen when I don't even watch south park?...NAAAHHH! Also I **_**MIGHT**_** put this story on hiatus for a while cuz I'm going to restart watching Fairy Tail (MAYBE) and I'm going to write my ideas for this story and for the new story I'm going to type soon (probably)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, just the plot of this fanfic.**

_Thought: Italics_

CHAPTER 3: SCREW SHOJO MANGAS

Lucy was having her time at school now for meeting her new friends. They were a bunch of funny, 10 year olds in teenage bodies, except more than others act more mature…ish. After Lucy went to class, she and Gray immediately clicked. They were best friends just like that. Lucy had her ideas about everyone in her group, everyone was different yet they made sense together.

Lucy was happy for having people who are her friends in her all her classes.

1st Homeroom: Levy, 2nd Math: Gray, 3rd Reading: Jellal and Lisanna, 4th Science: Gray and Erza, Lunch: Everyone, 5th Gym: Gajeel, Natsu, and Juvia, 6th English: Gray, 7th Social Studies: Natsu. So basically, she's never alone. Just thinking like that makes her sound like one. Lucy had friends before, but not real ones except for her drunk buddy.

The bell rung at the end of her last class. She waited a few minutes after everyone left and packed her things. Now that she remembered _'Doesn't Natsu have this class with me? I must be a fuckin' idiot if I haven't realized that!' _Lucy thought of and walked out her classroom door.

"Hey…ready to leave?", Natsu said as he stood next to Lucy. Lucy jumped at his voice, "Where the hell did you come from?!"

"I was standing by the door way, anyway let's go." Natsu said and started walking forward. Lucy jogged to his side and looked at him. In her opinion before she thought he was a stuck-up jerk but now she doesn't know what to think besides thinking his gay, (which she believes he isn't) she just calls him gay to annoy him. She finds his annoyed expression and embarrassment adorable…_'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?! I JUST MET HIM AND I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!' _Lucy mentally screamed as she patted her cheeks as they slowly heated. Natsu looked at her in confusion as she shook her head side to side. He patted her head and asked, "What's wrong?" Lucy looked at him and quickly said nothing. She remembered what Sting said about him having a brother at her school, so why not ask the popular-kid-she-is-friends-with.

"Do you know whose Sting Eucliffe's brother is?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu and his reaction. Natsu looked at Lucy firmly before answering, "Me."

"What?" Lucy asked innocently.

"I said me." Natsu repeated louder.

"What's you?" Lucy asked curiously. She seriously could be so stupid.

"JESUS WOMAN IT'S ME! I'M HIS BROTHER!" Natsu yelled while he threw his hands in the air. Lucy nodded ignoring the annoyance in his voice and had this questioning look on her face. Her eyebrows scrunched in concentration and questioning manner. Natsu saw her face go through a roller coaster of confusion, concentration, embarrassment, and hope…?

Lucy sighed and jumped in front of him with her arms spread to her side, so he won't escape. Natsu looked at her with curiosity while thinking she was beyond weird.

"PLEASE HELP ME TO GET STING TO LIKE ME!" Lucy bowed and looked at him with embarrassment and distress. Natsu's eyes widen and his cheeks held small portions of tinted pink. Lucy looked cute as she stared at him with big, brown eyes that shined with hope.

'_NO SHE'S NOT CUTE! I LIKE LISANNA…SHE'S CUTE…? STOP QUESTIONING!'_ Natsu's mind yelled in confusion. His brain can't process many things at once. He nodded his head and looked to the side trying to calm himself. Lucy jumped onto Natsu without knowing and yelled thank you. Her face brighten and she spinned around. Even though she acts perverted and careless, she's a joyful girl. Natsu did a double-take; he stared blankly at the blond girl twirling in delight with her arms spread.

He smiled at the sight, even if she called him gay, she was a childish girl who falls in love like everyone else (though she's weirder than the average person).

"We're going to discuss the details when we get to the arcade, okay Lucy?" Natsu said making Lucy stop spinning and stand next to him. "Hai-SHIT WE HAVE TO MEET ERZA AND THE REST BY THE GATE!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed his hand and sped down the halls. Her's and Natsu's footsteps echoed down the hall as they ran. Lucy held Natsu's hand tighter unconsciously and thought of how warm it was put that aside as she was going to be late. Natsu ran next to Lucy, but forgot to let go of her hand until they reached a few steps in front of their friends.

He glanced at Lisanna to see her reaction, but she smiled which caused him to _slightly blush_. Lucy looked back and forth between and Natsu and Lisanna.

"I JUST FOUND OUT SOMETHIN' GOOD!" Lucy said as she placed her hands on her hips. Today just keeps getting better and knowledgeable. Who knew Natsu liked Lisanna, now all she gotta do is find out if Lisanna likes him back if she remembers, (let's hope she doesn't remember). Maybe this could be her thanks for Natsu helping her problem of love. And maybe she could help him.

Erza looked at Lucy slightly irritated, but Lucy being…well Lucy ignored the look and said,"Let's go have- HEY Mira you comin' with us?!" She looked at the white-haired beauty. Mira yelled in excitement and jumped on Lucy. "Hey Lucy! It's been a week since we saw each other!" Mira said while shaking Lucy back and forth. After she stopped, Luc's eyes swirled around and said dizzily, "Let's go have fun."

Everyone agreed and walked down the side walk to the arcade, which was luckily located a block away. Lucy led the group down the side walk while step-jumping (is that even a word?!).

**Author's Note: Sorry for putting this in the middle, but screw it! The song that is going to be sung in this chapter is 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance (MCR). Now back with the chapter!**

Lucy sighed boredly and decided to entertain herself by singing.

"They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you~," Lucy sang as she jumped.

"YOU LIKE MCR!?" Gray yelled as he pointed at Lucy while her eyes widen as well.

"HEY YEAH SING THE NEXT LINE NAKED GUY!" Lucy said as Gray took his shirt off and started swinging it in the air.

"Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, so they can watch all the things you do~~!" Gray sang as he swung his arm on Lucy's shoulder. Juvia was about to tackle Lucy for touching Gray, but stopped when Gray accidentally swung his shirt toward her direction. Juvia caught it and screamed, "Gray-sama smell great!"

"Hey Natsu knows this song as well." Gray smirked as Lucy's eyes lit up. Lucy ran by Natsu's side forgetting that he was talking with Lisanna and grabbed his arm to pull him by her side as she walked next to Gray.

"Natsu sing with us!" Lucy said as she looked at him with joyous eyes. Natsu looked embarrassed and shouted, "Hell no! Dammit Gray what the hell did you say!?"

Never the less, Lucy still held Natsu's arm so he wouldn't go away. "I'm not letting you leave my side until you sing." Lucy commanded. Mira squealed loudly while swaying side to side. Everyone looked in her direction as she grabbed the person nearest to her (which was Levy) and whispered something incredible. Everyone strained their ears to hear what she was saying, but the only word they heard was couple.

Levy bounced and exclaimed, "I KNOW RIGHT! I'M A FRICKIN' GENIUS!"

"No I'M THE GENIUS!" Mira yelled. Jellal asked confusedly, "Why are you a genius?"

"No reason," Mira smiled as Levy stood back next to Gajeel.

Erza looked at them weirdly while Juvia ignored the scene as she hugged Gray's shirt.

"Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they got methods of keepin' you clean~," Lucy and Gray sang in sync. Natsu tried to get out of Lucy's grip, but every time he moved she tighten her arms around his arm. Natsu sighed as they continued walking as Gray and Lucy sang the next line.

"They're gonna rip up your heads," Gray sang as Gajeel yelled, "Hell yeah! Make it RAIN!"

Levy pumped her fist in the air while the rest except Lucy, Gray, Juvia, and Natsu, shook their heads side to side.

"Your aspirations to shreds," Lucy said.

"Another cog in the murder machine~!" Lucy and Gray sang together. Natsu looked hopeless and decided signing was the only way to get out the demon grip the blond devil had on his arm.

"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could careless as long as someone'll bleed," Natsu said as Lucy looked at him in happiness as Gray laughed.

"So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose, maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!" the singing three sang together.

"The boys and girls in the clique," Lucy sung.

"The awful names that they stick," Gray responded.

"Yer never gonna fit in much, kid." Natsu said.

"But if you're troubled and hurt, what you got under your shirt will make them pay for the things that they did!" they yelled. Natsu laughed as Lucy hugged his and Gray's arm. Gray tried to get his shirt back from Juvia as Lucy clung to his arm. Lucy looked at him reaching forward, leaning his weight on his right foot…so she let him go. Gray fell on his face as Juvia saw this as her chance and pounced on his back. She smuggled him in a back hug, while he wheezed, "I…can't…breath…"

Gajeel laughed loudly with Lucy with tears coming out her eyes from laughing to hard. Lucy covered her face as she tried to stop, but failed as Natsu laughed with her, while leaning on her as well. Jellal looked at the scene and made a small smile as Erza looked at him and blushed. While Mirajane, Levy, and Lisanna yelled, "OTP!"

After she stopped laughing a thought crawled into her, _'It'd like that one scene in the manga Levy gave me this morning. Where everyone is in a chain reaction of joy…first thing when I get home is burning the haunted-ass manga!'_

Natsu stood on his own to feet and stopped leaning on Lucy as she poked his arm. He noticed he was hugging her while he laughed at Gray's pain. He blushed unconsciously and muttered a sorry, but cringed as Mira and Levy screamed, "I SHIP IT SO HARD!"

Natsu looked at Lisanna as she tried to get Juvia off of Gray, but Juvia would tighten her squeeze she had on Gray's waist as he suffocated. Lisanna looked at him as he waved and she nodded. Lucy looked around her, and noticed the interaction between them. They looked like strangers; they need serious help to get this love train started. Lucy looked behide her and noticed they were in front of the arcade. "HOW IN THE G-BAR'S BANANA HOLE DID WE GET HERE SO FAST?!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at the building. Everyone shrugged as Natsu said, "What the hell is a G-bar's banana hole?!"

"MEH!" Lucy said as she ran in the building with the rest behide her. "BUNNY-GIRL CALM YOUR TITS! WE STILL NEED TO BUY THE FUCKING TOKENS!" Gajeel exclaimed as her tried to chase her. Lucy ran inside to see what kind of games they have and prizes. Erza sighed. She needed to give them a lecture on how not to yell, curse, and run into a building.

"GAJEEL! LUCY! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE! YOU DON'T RUN AND SCREAM IN THE FRICKIN' ARCADE!" Erza yelled in her 'rage mode'. (Mother fucking hypocrite in my opinion). Jellal went to the token disposer and put in a couple of twenties bills in there to get at least 500 tokens. His friends were children on crack playing these games. Natsu went to go buy a bucket, 'cause why the fuck not, and gave it to Jellal to put the tokens in. Gray, Juvia, and Mira went to order the pizzas while Natsu, Jellal, Lisanna, and Levy went to go search for Raging Red-head, Screaming Pierced-guy, and a Curious Blondie.

They spotted them at a one of the large tables. Erza had a death glare as she looked at Gajeel and Lucy. Lucy looked unfazed and said, "C'mon Erza stop being a kill-joy. You suggested we come here to have fun."

Gajeel feared for his life while he mentally screamed that Lucy was had a fuckin' death wish. "Lucy has some guts to talk back to Erza." Lisanna said. Natsu, Gray, and Levy responded, "She is going to die."

Erza looked impressed by Lucy. Others would cower when she gave them the 'look' but Lucy stood her ground. Erza held her hand up. The others ran to her, thinking that Lucy was about to be bitch-slapped, but they were surprised when Erza said, "Lucy you are worthy to be my best friend." Lucy looked pleased and said, "I'm glad I meet to your liking, Miss Erza."

They busted out laughing and smiled. "Are lesbians in trend now?" Gajeel said looking at the two girls. In his opinion they looked like they wanted some privacy. Erza and Lucy gave each this look. Why not mess around with Gajeel to question their sexuality. Levy, went to sit next to Lisanna, Natsu sat next to Levy and Jellal sat next to Natsu. They all stared at Erza and Lucy seeing a mischievous glint in their eyes. Erza grabbed Lucy's hand and spun her around into her arms with a passionate look. Everyone looked surprised and gulped. Lucy looked at Erza as she faked blushed and said, "No Erza, not in public." Erza chuckled and said in a seducing voice, "Lucy...it doesn't matter who sees."

Lucy looked into Erza's eyes while the rest gulped, not knowing whether to panic or enjoy the show. Erza inched her face closer to Lucy, only a few centimeters far from the blonde's lips. Natsu looked angered and was about to tackle Erza away from Lucy until Lucy went for the kill. Lucy looked in the corner of her eyes and saw everyone's panicked looks as Jellal and Gajeel looked turned on…PERVERTS. She looked at Erza one last time before she quickly gave Erza a _small_ peck on the cheek. The group was shocked and panicked. Lucy and Erza laughed while holding their sides. "NO HOMO!" they both yelled between laughs.

Natsu looked relieved when he realized it was just a joke and went by Lucy's side. He needed to discuss with her the plans on how she could get Sting to like her. "Hey Natsu, you like the entertainment?" Lucy giggled as she saw Natsu. Natsu laughed lightly, "No, let's go play some games until the pizza arrives."

Lucy nodded and grabbed some tokens to put in her uniform pants. They went to the basket ball shoot area to shoot some hoops. "I've been meaning to tell you that…you and sting don't look like your brothers." Lucy said as she grabbed the small basketball to shoot it. Natsu looked at Lucy before throwing the ball in the hoop scoring him a point.

"Yeah…me and Sting are half-brothers. We came from the same mother, but different fathers." Natsu said as he scored another point. Lucy nodded and threw the ball in the hoop.

"Anyway, we have to make a plan to get Sting to like you, got it?" Natsu changed the subject. "You're the boss." Lucy smiled and shot another ball. She knew what he meant and inwardly sighed. She did this to herself, now that she thought about it, she sounded desperate. _'Way to go Lucy, you sounded like a fuckin' attention whore!'_ Lucy scolded herself. Lucy now had to change the way she looked and the way she acted. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, let's hang out tomorrow with our friends and do something." Natsu said.

He already knew what Lucy had to do. The plan would probably commence on Sunday or somewhere next week. A bell signaled that their time to shoot the balls was over, so they collected the tickets they got and went to play another game. Natsu went to go play with the water guns while Lucy went to go play the bag toss.

"Hey Natsu the pizza is at the table." Levy said as Natsu turned to look at her. "Okay, we will be right there."

"We?" Levy questioned. Was Natsu with someone else besides them?

"Yeah me and Lucy, right Lucy?" Natsu said looking to his side, but panicked when he saw no one there. Levy smiled and told Natsu good luck on finding Lucy and went back to the table. Natsu cursed and walked around to find his blond friend. He saw Lucy play against a random stranger in air hockey. They were both tied with the score of 17 to 17. Lucy smirked and hit the puck full-force and it went past the stranger's handle into the goal.

"WOHOOO! I WIN!" Lucy yelled in excitement with her hands in the air.

"1 out of 2!" the stranger announced.

"You're on!" Lucy said getting her handle ready to hit the puck.

"No you're not!" Natsu stomped over to where Lucy was grabbed her by her waist. Lucy yelled 'NO' and held her hands on the sir hockey table. Natsu tried pulling her away, but ended up lifting her from her waist. She was light as a feather, so it was pretty easy to over-power her. He tugged her one last time with more force, making her lose her grip on the table. He carried her away to the table.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lucy yelled as she was taken away. She was about to bet the guy for being a sore loser. The group sat at their table eating their pizza chatting away until they heard Lucy yell. They looked over to where she was, and saw she was being carried by an annoyed Natsu. Natsu walked to where Jellal was sitting and threw Lucy next to him. "SIT, EAT, BE HAPPY!" Natsu said as he sat next to her so she wouldn't escape. Lucy silhouetted and replied, "Yes Momma Natsu!"

The group snickered at the duo. Natsu ignored Lucy's comment and ate his pizza. Lucy laughed and looked over to Jellal. "Guess it's just me and you bro-Jelly and Momma Natsu."

The rest of the day was filled with laughter, playing games, eating, and having fun. When the day was over everyone was about to leave, but exchanged numbers with Lucy. And just like that Lucy went to her mansion into the backyard and started to light the trash in the garbage can on fire. (What the hell Lucy. -_-) She then proceeded to throw the manga Levy gave her into the fire and smiled. Now the creepiness was over.


	4. Saturday's Communications

**Author's Note: SUP! I know I had a lot of grammar mistakes in the last few chapters I posted and I'm really stupid for not noticing them. Don't expect me to write a perfect chapter with no mistakes. And I also noticed I type a lot…but any way Review, Follow, and Favorite this story. I just feel all happy and giddy reading your reviews. I'm sorry I couldn't update. My internet is being a lazy-ass again! It's like it doesn't want me to post my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_Thoughts: Italics_

CHAPTER 4: SATURDAY'S COMMUNICATION

Lucy woke up this morning to the sound of her phone ringing. She has to remember to put it on vibrate. She looked at the time on her phone and saw it was 3 in the morning. She was going to scream at the caller for waking her up. Lucy answered her phone without bothering to look at the caller ID and laid back down on her bed.

**Author's Note: I know some people don't really read the author's note but whatever. Review who you think Lucy is talking to. I think it's pretty obvious to know who she is talking to. On with the chapter.**

"Hello?" Lucy said.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks~! How's your day?" the caller purred.

"What the hell are you doing calling me at this hour?!" Lucy replied angry and slowly drifting back to sleep.

"Ouch that hurts, my lovely princess. I just was gonna give you a heads up." answered the caller.

"For what?" Lucy tiredly answered. She wanted to sleep so badly and hang up, but he would call her over and over until she answers.

"I'm coming into town and transferring to your school!" the caller exclaimed.

"Yay..." Lucy boredly said.

"You don't sound so happy…perhaps you want me to f-"

"So I see you're still…you. Are you still a man-whore?" Lucy interrupted.

"HEY! I'M NOT A WHORE…I'M A MAAAAAN!" the caller exclaimed; "Besides I prefer to be called the King of Love."

"King of Love, my ass!" Lucy exaggerated.

"Never thought you tell me that, but okay! What time and place? How fast and hard?" the caller joked.

"You're a fucking pervert." Lucy laughed.

"I learn from the best," the caller laughed as well.

"When are you comin' to town?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know…now I have to go. Don't miss me too much, okay? Bye my feisty butterfly~" the caller ended.

"I'm not yours and bye," Lucy smiled and hung the call. She was glad, her friend was coming back. She hasn't seen her friend in two years. Now that the reunion was over, she can go back to sleep.

Lucy slept happily in her warm bed, enjoying the soft mattress and cotton sheets. But all good things must come to an end because some people are just assholes who HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO LIVE FOR EXCEPT CALL YOU ON A SATURDAY MORNING!

Lucy angrily answered her phone, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"Whoa…good morning to you too, sunshine." Natsu replied.

"What do you want Natsu?" Lucy said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Did you forget that we were suppose to hang out today?" Natsu asked as he eyed Gajeel to put the potted plant down.

The group was at the center of the shopping district. Mirajane stood next to Natsu listening to his conversation with Lucy. Gray and Gajeel got into a fight and were throwing things at each other. Levy tried to stop her boyfriend as Lisanna tried to get her left shoe back from Gray before he threw it. Juvia stood on the sideline with Jellal and cheered Gray on. Erza karate chopped both of them before yelling, "GRAY GIVE LISANNA HER DAMN SHOE BACK! GAJEEL DON'T HURT MOTHER NATURE!"

Lucy sweat-dropped as she heard the background screams and yells. "Uh…is everything alright there, Momma Natsu?"

"DON'T CALL ME MOMMA NATSU! Anyway hurry up and meet us at the center of the shopping district, see you there Luce." Natsu said and hung the phone up. Mirajane looked at Natsu before sniggering, "Luce?"

Natsu forgot she was there and looked embarrassed. He spent most of his time yesterday thinking of a nickname for Lucy; just like Gajeel gave her a nickname and she gave Jellal a nickname as well. So he thought why not Luce, it was shorter for Lucy.

Lucy looked at her phone confusingly and shrugged. _'Luce huh? Well at least I'm treated special.' _Lucy thought as she got out of bed. She checked her phone one last time to check the time, 1:27 p.m. She had enough time to take a quick shower, eat breakfast and walk to the district. She quickly took a shower and got out to change.

She dressed in black jeans with black and white vans. She wore a purple t-shirt with a yellow smiley face. She tied her white pull-over jack on her waist and tied part of her hair in a ponytail with a purple ribbon and left her bangs. She cleaned her red glasses before putting them on and grabbed some cash to put in her back pocket. Just a few hundred, twenty, one, and five dollar bills, no big deal.

Lucy ran down the stairs and munched on some toast and eggs her trusty maid made for her. She drunk her orange juice and grabbed her house keys before leaving out the door.

Lucy jogged down the sidewalk and sat on the bench bus stop. If she walked it'll take her about thirty minutes to get to where her friends were but if she road the bus, she'll be there in ten minutes. She walked inside of the bus and paid the fee. She sat on the first chair by the door and looked outside the window.

Her phone started ringing again, Lucy sighed. Why couldn't they leave her be and not annoy her in the morning. Now she regretted giving her phone number to them.

"What do you want you twat?" Lucy answered already knowing who was calling.

"Well, happy to talk to you too." Natsu replied sarcastically. He called to make sure Lucy was on her way to where they were.

"I'm on the bus going to the district…I'll be there in 8 minutes." Lucy said as she stared out the window watching the scenery go pass.

"Yeah…just come on time. I can't handle these crack-heads al-GAJEEL WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT OLD WOMAN WALKING THERE! ERZA DON'T GRAB THE TAB-JESUS CHIRST!" Natsu yelled as he looked over to Gajeel and Erza.

Gajeel threw the garbage can at Gray, but Gray dodged it and it hit the elderly woman behide him. Everyone started panicking on what to do, while Jellal and Mira started to hide the unconscious woman. Erza got fed up with the bullshit and grabbed the table beside her, so she can beat the crap out of Gajeel while he protected himself with one of the chairs. Juvia tackled Gray into a death grip of love, while Lisanna and Levy ran around and screamed together numerous times, "FUCK THE POPO!"

"Having trouble controlling your kids, Momma Natsu?" Lucy laughed. She wished she was there seeing the disaster her friends were doing.

"Yeah. Just hurry and get over here, see you Luce!" Natsu smiled. He hung the call and sighed. He just hoped she went super sonic speed to where he was, so they can escape together the madness.

Lucy smiled and closed her phone. She doesn't know why, but she gets this _tiny feeling of coziness_ in her heart every time she's with Natsu. She wonders what they were going to do. Probably just shop considering they were at a shopping district. Well now all she had to do was wait until her stop arrived.

After the chaos stopped, Natsu sat on the edge of the fountain. Everyone cooled down from the fight and just sat down on the table closest to the fountain, chatting with each other with random topics.

"Hey Natsu, what did Lucy say?" Gray asked as Juvia glared at nothing when he mentioned Lucy's name. Why was her Gray-sama so worried about Love Rival?

"She's going to be here in a few minutes, she'll call when she gets here." Natsu said, joining them at the table. Natsu looked at everyone at the table. Erza was talking to Levy, Gray spoke to Mira, and Lisanna chatted with Juvia, while Gajeel and Jellal were joking around.

Natsu sat back in his seat, and slightly glanced at Lisanna. She was happily giggling with Juvia. He smiled slightly and boredly sighed. He wished Lucy got here sooner. He didn't know why, and didn't want to find out anyway. _'She's just my best friend and I'm her coach…since when did I get the title for bestfriend and coach…?'_ Natsu thought and closed his eyes to sleep on the thought, but was scared awake when his phone rang. He fumbled to get his phone, while his friends stared at him curiously at his nervousness.

"H-hello?" Natsu asked.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy said. She just got off the bus stop and was starting to walk into the district entrance.

"Hey, where are you?" Natsu quietly smiled, while ignoring his friends looks.

"Well right n-" Lucy started, but was interrupted by Natsu. She was right now aimlessly walking, trying not to bump into people. Since when did it get so crowded? She looked up and saw people hanging banners up. The banners said in bold letters 'Pageant Contest'. There were people setting up the stage and pageant moms and girls rushing around.

"Wait, let me put you on speaker…now talk." Natsu replied. His friends crowded around him as they aimlessly shouted their hello's, hi's, and hey's.

"What the hell is thish?" Lucy said in a weird voice while avoiding the people who ran pass her with supplies and clothes.

"What is?" Gray asked as he lifted an eyebrow as his friends thought the same. They could hear screaming in the background of the call.

Lucy ran ahead, pass all the people and tried to find her friends. She accidentally bumped into this buff lady and her dress got mud on it, and accidentally hung the call with Natsu. She looked like a pissed bull, and Lucy didn't want to get into a fight when she was going to meet her friends. So she ran like the wind like no tomorrow. She kept looking back to see if the bull-lady was chasing her.

Lucy looked forward again and slid on spilt soda. She flew across the ground on her feet; she shut her eyes close and waved her arms in the air while screaming, "YOOOOLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Natsu's phone beeped as the call ended. He decided to go look for her alone, but his friends wanted to go look as well. Natsu looked behide him to object, but his friends moved out the way to his side. He was confused, but in the distance he heard someone screaming 'Yolo' and getting closer and closer. He spun around but was met with a collision.

Lucy felt weight on her, so she opened her eyes. All she saw was a blur. Her glasses must of fallen off, when she fell. She saw a blob of pink hair and said, "Hey Natsu, get your fat-ass off of me! You're…heavy…"

Lisanna smiled, as Mirajane and Levy fangirled. Gajeel snickered while Jellal looked unfazed while Erza and Gray were telling Natsu to get up. Juvia laughed evily for the pain of her rival.

Natsu apologized as he got off her with small, pink cheeks. Lucy rubbed her eyes and got on her knees while stretching her hands to find her glasses on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gajeel asked as Lucy weirdly searched the ground.

"I…lost my glasses somewhere…" Lucy said as she stood up. She couldn't see her friends; instead she saw blurs and blobs of color. She squinted to see who was who, but failed. She was nearsighted which sucked, because she couldn't see shit up close.

Her friends helped her try and search for her glasses as Levy dragged Lucy to a chair to sit on.

"FOUND IT!" Lisanna yelled as she waved the red glasses in her hand. The glasses fell in the fountain. Natsu went up to Lisanna to take the glasses, slightly brushing hands. But Natsu was too occupied to notice; he wanted to make sure Lucy could see. He cleaned the glasses in his shirt and brought them to Lucy.

"Hey Luce, here are your glasses." Natsu said, but forgot he was still cleaning them.

"Thanks Natsu…where are they?" Lucy questioned as she reached forward to grab them, but found nothing.

"Here…I'll put them on you." Natsu grabbed the glasses and put them on her face. His fingers slightly brushed against her cheek. He quickly retracted his hands to his sides and robotically said," Let's get going!"

He felt kinda weird after that. Everyone looked at him weirdly, well except for Lucy. She was having her own little party on seeing now.

"Hey let's go into bookstore Lu-chan!" Levy said as she grabbed Lucy's arm dragging her to the bookstore.

"Gray-sama let's go into the photo booth~!" Juvia hugged herself with hearts in her eyes staring at Gray.

"Uh…Gajeel let's go into that music shop." Gray panicked and ran into the store with Gajeel walking.

"Don't worry Juvia, let's go get some cake to cheer you up." Erza cheered as she punched the air. She grabbed Juvia by her shoulders and began pushing her to the cake cottage. Jellal looked at Erza and smiled to himself at her cake-addiction.

"Lisanna I saw this cute purse store with accessories!" Mira jumped and walked toward the direction of the purse store with Lisanna behide. None of them knew of Mira's true intentions, but they kinda of back-fired when a certain petite blue-haired girl dragged a blond-girl away.

Natsu stood there with Jellal alone. He wanted to spend alone time with Lisanna, but knowing Mira she'll be just a bother.

"Soooo…."

"I'm going to find a book."

"Wait for me Jellal!"

"Since when do you read?"

"…"

"Exactly." Jellal entered the book store. He went straight to the section of science…NERD!

Natsu entered and felt a chill up his spine. It felt like he entered the hell hole of the devil.

"Hey Natsu look at this!" Lucy ran up to Natsu with a new manga. It was Rave Master volume 1.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at her," So?"

Lucy looked angered by his response and grabbed the book nearest to her and slapped it on his head, "MAKA CHOP!" (XD soul eater)

"What the hell?!" Natsu rubbed his head while he took the book that was about to hit him again. Lucy ignored his pain and let go of the book and stared at the manga with sparkles in her eyes. She always had a hard time finding it and to make things better they had the whole collection, she also found Blue Exorcist 1-11, Attack on Titan 1-5, and Soul Eater 1-10 which all together cost plus tax is $328.79.

While Lucy ran off to get the rest of the volumes, Natsu looked at the book in his hand and saw the title. It was 'How to Get a Guy to like You'. _'How convenient' _Natsu thought as he flipped through the pages, Lucy walked slowly behide Natsu with five bags full of all the mangas she bought. She slowly crept making sure not to get noticed by Natsu and when she got close enough she grabbed his shoulder to pull down to her height as she whispered the first four words and yelled the last, "I knew you were…GAAAYYY!"

Luckily for Natsu there was about only four people plus Jellal, Levy, him, and Lucy. He jumped and as a reflex he accidentally hit Lucy on the head the book. "ITA!" (It means ouch or ow) Lucy rubbed her head, now she knew how Natsu felt. "Sorry it was a reflex!" Natsu said as he went to see if Lucy was okay. He rubbed her head for her while saying sorry.

Lucy is the kind of girl who likes to mess with people, so this is going to be easy. "Do you…hate…me enough to…hit me with a…book?" Lucy faked the tears in the corner of her eyes and she sniffled. Natsu mumbled, 'adorable' in coherently, which Lucy didn't hear him say. "No I don't hate you, you're my best friend!" Natsu said as he kept rubbing her head. What he didn't know was two certain blue-haired teens were watching them behide a book shelf.

Levy held her squeals from spilling while Jellal looked at Lucy. He knew she was faking it; this girl can manipulate a person. Levy recorded the scene before her on her phone. She'll tease Lucy about it and show it to Mira and the others.

Lucy laughed as Natsu kept saying sorry. Natsu looked confused as Lucy kept laughing and took his hand away from her hair. "Ha, I was joking!" Lucy giggled out. "You little…" Natsu spoke as he grabbed Lucy in a head-lock and gave her a nuggie.

"Okay okay cheeze its man." Lucy said as Natsu stopped. She fixed her ponytail and grabbed the book Natsu was looking at before. " 'How to Get a Guy to like You'…what the hell is this shit?" Lucy asked as she turned the book over to read the summary.

"Oh yeah, I was going to buy that for you." Natsu said as he took it out of her hands and walked toward the cashier. Lucy followed him while asking, "Why?"

"You need this book to help you get Sting to like you." Natsu matter-of-factly said. He handed to the cashier and scanned it.

"But I already have you." Lucy casually said as she looked directly at him. He looked back at her, his cheeks slightly turning pink with what she said. Lucy could be really dense sometimes. Natsu turned around and avoided her stares and paid for the book. He then put it in a bag and got the receipt and turned to leave, but was met face-to-face with Lucy. She gave him this questioning look. _'Maybe he bought the book because he probably changed his mind on helping me…but how am I'm suppose to do this without moral support?'_ Lucy thought as she backed away from Natsu. She looked concerned and worried, her eyebrows knitted upward. She walked outside of the store, leaving a confused Natsu behide as Jellal and Levy looked at them wondering what happened.

Lucy went to the nearest empty table and set her bags of mangas on the table. She plopped herself in the chair. She could get Sting to like her without Natsu's help right?

But then what does she need to do. Plus Natsu is half-brothers with Sting so he probably knows more about Sting. _'Maybe I'm over-thinking it…I could make Natsu as my coach and I could help him with Lisanna and then…? I don't even know anymore. One step at a time I guess.'_ Lucy thought as she put her head in her arms on the table.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you mad about me buying a book?" Natsu sat next to Lucy as he held to ice cream cones and his bought book. One vanilla and the other strawberry. Lucy looked up at him with fogging glasses. He slightly smiled at her at how silly she looks. "Here I didn't know what flavor you like so pick one." Natsu said as he held the ice creams out, Lucy immediately went for the strawberry and began licking it. Natsu put his bag on the table and began eating his ice cream as well.

"Natsu do you want to help me to get Sting to like me?" Lucy asked. She wanted to be sure if he was on board with the plan. Natsu looked at Lucy's eyes searching for an answer as she did the same to him.

Natsu saw determination and doubt in Lucy's eyes making him unsure of his answer.

He already had ideas in his mind to help Lucy and now the book he bought provided more ideas as well. It's not like he was going to die if he helped Lucy. Natsu felt reluctant to help, but he didn't know why. Well, it doesn't matter if he helps Lucy get Sting, then she might help him to get Lisanna. Now that plan he liked.

"I want to help." Natsu said as he began to finish his ice cream.

Lucy looked at him for a few more seconds and smiled. Natsu pretended not to notice and inwardly smiled.

They finished they're ice cream before they're friends came back with the items they bought. Erza carried five boxes of different kinds of strawberry cake and Juvia bought a cake for Gray which said 'I Love Gray-sama!' with a heart. Gajeel and Gray got the new album by Funkist. Mira and Lisanna got matching zebra print purses and bows. While Levy got the manga called Full-mental Alchemist volume 1 and Kamisama Hajimemashita volume 1 and Jellal got the 'Physics Law on Gravity affecting the Universe' and a cooking book…?

Lucy looked at Jellal with a blank expression, "Bro-Jelly what the hell is th-you know what I don't care because I know your real intention." Lucy laughed as Jellal gave her a suspicious look. Natsu looked back and forth between the two curiously as well did their friends.

"Anyway…Lucy what did you buy?!" Gray questioned as he pointed to the five big bags on the table. Lucy looked at what he pointed and said, "MANGA!"

"Well how many did you buy?" Erza asked as she looked at the giant bags. Lucy opened her mouth to say, but she didn't know. She began counting on her fingers as her friends looked at her with a look saying 'HOW MANY DID YOU BUY?!'

"61!" Lucy said. Her friends looked at her and Natsu asked, "How much did you pay?!"

"$328.79 DOLLAS!" Lucy said and checked her phone to see what time is it _'3:57 p.m._'. She forgot her friends don't know about her being rich. So much for being cheap.

"YOU'RE FUCKIN' LOADED AREN'T YOU BUNNY-GIRL?!" Gajeel yelled. Her friends looked at her curiously.

"Hehehe…did I forget to tell you…?" Lucy tried to play it off, but it didn't work. "Well, it doesn't really matter. So what if you're loaded as long as you're not like those spoiled bitches then we're good. I want a hamburger." Jellal said as he stared at Lucy and the group. Lucy looked at Jellal and smiled as the group looked slightly surprised as Jellal stood up for Lucy and spoke.

"The only thing you were right about was the bitch part Bro-Jelly." Lucy patted his shoulder. She dragged Erza next to her, so she could be in the middle of Erza and Jellal. Lucy put her arms around their shoulders and said, "McDonalds on me!"

The group cheered and followed Lucy to the fast food restaurant. Everyone ordered everything they found delicious and let Lucy pay for it all. Except for Natsu and her Bro-Jelly, they helped by putting two twenties there. Lucy smiled at their generosity as they nodded in her direction. Thank goodness that she still had five hundred bucks in her pocket and didn't buy anymore mangas. She'll make sure to call them all fat-asses when she comes back to the table with the food except for Natsu and Jellal because they are kind on not ordering so much and helping to pay. Natsu and Jellal stayed with Lucy in the front to carry the food back to the table. "Hey Natsu go and find out what kind of drinks they want and serve them…here's a pen to write it on their cups." Lucy gave the pen to Natsu and gave him the cups as she gestured to her friends. "Aye sir Luce!" Natsu said sternly and puffed his chest as Lucy laughed at him. He jogged toward his friends to see what they wanted.

Jellal looked at Natsu and then at Lucy and asked, "Do you like Natsu?"

Lucy raised her eyebrow and countered, "Do you like Erza?" Jellal slightly blushed as Lucy yelled, "AHA!"

It caught the attention of most of the costumers and her friends. She ignored the stares as Jellal composed himself. After a few seconds the costumers and her friends back to whatever they were doing and Lucy looked at Jellal and answered, "No I don't like Natsu…_that_ way."

"I also know that you bought that cooking book to make Erza a cake." Lucy replied to Jellal's silence. He looked surprised and asked, "What gave you that idea?"

"I deducted it with my awesome detective skills! I saw how you smiled at Erza when she yelled for cake through the bookstore window and I say you look through cooking books with the section of strawberry cakes. And yesterday you smiled at Erza when she said to go to the arcade and just now you blushed when I asked you if you liked Erza." Lucy deduced.

"You sure are a stalker aren't you little miss detector." Jellal smiled. He thought he was slick in his secret like of Erza, but was found out by a girl he met just yesterday. Lucy punched and kicked the air while saying, "Yeah! Watch out bitches! A new Sherlock Holmes is in the house!"

"Number 521, Lucy Heartfilia!" yelled the cashier with Lucy's order. Lucy ran up to the cashier while smiling a thank you. Jellal walked next to her and help her carry two trays while she carried two as well. "Where the hell is Natsu?!" Lucy asked. He was supposed to be her over 5 minutes ago. "I'm here!" Natsu said as he grabbed the last two trays of food and helped carry them to the table.

"FOOD! FEED ME WOMAN!" Gajeel yelled as Lucy handed him part of the tray full of food. Each person cheered for their food as Lucy, Jellal, and Natsu handed them out. They sat down next to each other eating and chatting. By the time they were finished, they could barely even get up. "You guys are fat-asses…except for Momma Natsu and Bro-Jelly." Lucy exclaimed. They were too stuffed and sleepy to care.

Lucy's phone began ringing alerting her friends.

"Hello?" Lucy answered.

"Oh I just finished eating, thank you…uh do I have too?" Lucy spoke to the caller. (I'm too lazy to write the conversation so Lucy is answering to what the caller is asking -.-)

"Fine…okay I'll see you there." Lucy sighed and turned her phone off. She looked at the time and it was 15 minutes till' 5 o'clock.

"What happened?" Levy asked.

"I have to go home. There's going to be a meeting with my dad's business partners at my house and I have to be present to help with the presentation." Lucy said as she got up and grabbed her bags.

"Sucks to be you!" Gajeel stuck his tongue out at Lucy. But in reality he was kinda sad, because Lucy was funny to mess around with.

"Awwwwe! You know you're going to miss me Gajeel." Lucy pretended to look flatter. Her friends laughed as Gajeel looked embarrassed. "Well anyway, see you guys at school! JA NE!" (Means good-bye or see you later) Lucy waved as she walked out of the restaurant. Her friends waved good-bye and sat for few more seconds before getting up to throw their trash away and walk outside.

"Now that I think about it…we could have offered Lucy a ride to her house." Mira suggested as they walked to Jellal's van. He owns a van and a regular car. So he uses the van when he goes around with his friends. Lucy was up ahead in the parking lot entrance when her friends saw her. They were about to yell her name out until they saw a black limo pull up next to Lucy. The driver's window was down revealing and older man with white hair and mustache with black shades with gold pierced ears. Lucy opened the limo door and climbed in the car, but before she could close the car door, she heard someone yell at her from the distance and saw her friends and Gajeel stomping his feet.

"FUCK YOU BUNNY-GIRL! TRYING TO LOOK LIKE HOT-SHIT!" Gajeel yelled in the distance. They heard Lucy laugh before yelling, "'CAUSE I AM THE SHIT!" and then she flipped Gajeel off before closing the car door and driving down the street.

The group laughed as Gajeel got angrier. Then they piled themselves into Jellal's white van, so they can go into their own houses. While Lucy stayed at her mansion, helping her father with the work his partners were projecting, the only good thing about it was Sting worked with her. But she would sometimes escape to her living room with Sting to watch movies and mess around.


	5. Stage Parody

*****PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IT IS IMPORTANT*****

**Okay I'm going to put this story on hold because I'm watching Fairy Tail again and this week I have Leap testing which sucks! So yeah I'm sorry! I don't know when I'm going to finish Fairy Tail so you have to wait a long time. **

**I'm also putting two parodies and my own version for Lucy to sing which I wrote in this story about the movie Frozen. There are the parodies for 'Do you want to build a snowman?'**

**Youtuber's parodies:**

**The first one is 'Do you want to be my husband?' by hoiitsroi**

**The second one is 'Will you help me hide a body?' by Alisha L**

**The third one is 'What kind of snowman am I?' by myself (I'm the one who wrote this, so this isn't on youtube)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**These are the fonts for the people signing and talking:**

_**Bold Italics: Lucy signing and talking**_

_Italics: Natsu singing and thoughts_

Normal: Everybody for talking

CHAPTER 5: STAGING PARODY

"Where's Lucy, goddammit!" Natsu demanded. He's been waiting at the lunch table with his friends except Lucy. Mira, Levy, and Lisanna gave each knowing looks.

"Why do you want to know? Do you miss Lucy?" Mira raised her eyebrows in a mischievous manner. Natsu didn't understand what she meant and just nodded. Of course he missed Lucy, she's part of their friendship so it's natural…right?

"Hahaha did you hear what happened in the hallways before lunch?" giggled a random girl standing next to her friend.

"About Lucy?" the other girl questioned. Natsu heard Lucy's name being mentioned and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation so did his friends.

"Yeah! It was the end of science class, and Lucy made a small paint bomb and someone pushed into her and the bomb fell out her hands and onto the drama teacher! It was so funny!" the girl laughed out, "so now she has to sweep the stage of the drama club for next period!" The two girls laughed and went about their way.

"Well there's your answer." Lisanna said as she pointed to the two girls walking away. "Wait a second…Gray and Erza; you're in her class right?" Jellal questioned. Erza nodded while Gray said, "Yeah, but we didn't hear anything about it."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get Lucy!" Mira said began walking to the school building. They got up from their table and followed Mira while Gajeel brought along his chips and Natsu grabbed an apple for Lucy. They walked into the second building where it lead to the theater building. They opened the door and walked inside. Inside there were rows and rows of red chairs and a giant stage with costumes on racks and the lights on (just imaging the stage in the movie High School Musical). On stage, you can see a fuming Lucy sweeping angrily while yelling.

"FUCK MY LIFE! FUCK YOU DRAMA! FUCK NATSU-" Lucy yelled but was interrupted by Natsu, "Why fuck me?!"

"SUP NATSU! HOW YOU DOIN'?" Lucy shouted and waved. She fixed her broom so she can be leaning on it. Her friends waved and shouted while she did the same. Her friends sat on the first row of seats in front of the stage as Natsu climbed on top of the stage. Mira snickered with Levy as she nudged Lisanna, the others except Lucy and Natsu looked at them confusedly.

"Here…" Natsu tossed the apple towards Lucy. Lucy caught it off guard and bit into it. Some of the apple juice running down her chin.

"No thank you?" Natsu raised his eyebrow at her and snatched the broom from her.

"Thanks…Natsu." Lucy slightly blushed and smiled a little. She whipped her chin and continued to eat her apple. Natsu sighed and began sweeping the floor; he might as well help her. Lucy finished her apple and threw it in the trash.

"GOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLL!" Lucy put her arms in the form of an 'X'.

"Do you even watch sports?" Gajeel questioned while eating some chips.

"NOPE!" Lucy walked to the rack of costumes. She smiled when she saw wigs of red, blue, black, and green. She put on the blue wig and a blue hat and threw the black wig to Natsu.

Kept sweeping until he was finished, when he leaned his arm on the broom, he was met face to face with a black wig. "What the hell is this?" Natsu looked at the hairy hat in his hands.

"Just put it on…pleeeaaaasssseeee" Lucy pouted and looked at Natsu when he was reluctant. Natsu rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Lucy while mumbling and put the wig on. He could hear Gray making a whipping sound in the front while the other laughed.

"Now guess who me and Natsu are!" Lucy pounced onto Natsu and hugged him. Natsu blushed and tried to get away from Lucy's death grip.

"GRAY-SAMA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Lucy exclaimed and her cheek against his and hugged him. Natsu's blush went away when Lucy said Gray's name and kept pushing Lucy's head away.

"GRAY AND JUVIA!" Mira said and squealed when she looked at Natsu and Lucy pretending to cuddle. Gajeel laughed choking on his chips while Levy patted his back. Lisanna laughed and Jellal with Erza smiled. Gray on the other hand was embarrassed and a look of shock took over his face as Juvia pounced on him with love, ignoring the scene before her. Lucy laughed and got off of Natsu and jumped.

"There's this song that matched them!" Lucy grabbed Natsu and brought him to the table to the right of them and turned her phone on. She grabbed her earphones and put one in her right ear and put the other in Natsu's right ear. "Listen and don't question." Lucy whispered and Natsu just nodded, wondering why they were doing this.

Lucy grabbed the pencil and paper that were in front of her and wrote down the lyrics to the song, while Natsu chuckled quietly to the video. After the song was finished Lucy handed the paper to Natsu and said, "Sing this part after me, okay?"

She pointed to the lyrics on the paper, while Natsu scanned over it and nodded. _'Why not embarrass Gray?' _Natsu smirked. Lucy unplugged her earphones and played the karaoke version of the song. Everybody looked confusedly at her except Natsu. What the hell is she doing now they wondered and why the hell is she and Natsu still wearing the wigs?

"OKAY! This is going to be me and Natsu acting and singing out Juvia's and Gray's relationship!" Lucy raised her hands. Gray didn't know what to do, and Lucy looked at him slyly.

The song started and Lucy sang:

"_**Do you want to be my husband?" **_Lucy started and clasped her hands together and moved side to side.

"_**Let's elope and runaway"**_

"_**I want to start a life with you…grow old with you…come on, what do you say~?" **_Lucy twirled and held her hand towards Natsu while her other hand stayed on her chest.

"_**I loved since forever…and infinity"**_

"_**What is a girl to do~?"**_

"_**Do you want to be my husband?"**_

"_**MY SUPER SEXY HUSBAND" **_Lucy twirled into Natsu's arm and looked dreamily at him. Natsu pushed her off of him.

"_**Mkay bye,"**_ Lucy sadly said. Natsu stood in front of Lucy and chuckled, and began to sing.

"_Do you want to be my husband?"_ Natsu mocked with a long face as Lucy stopped herself from giggling.

"_You ask me every single day…"_

"_Every morning, you knock on the door, I'm on the floor, I wish you'd go away~!" _Natsu gestured to the door as Lucy giggled and he laughed the line.

"_I'm not your one and only. I will throw you out, part of my daily routine~!" _Natsu sang and yelled in pain after when Gray threw his shoe at him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they both yelled at each other when the others laughed. Lucy laughed the most of all and grabbed Gray's shoe.

'Here Juvia~!" Lucy threw Gray's show to her. Juvia happily caught it and held it close. Gray went to get his shoe back, but ran away when Juvia wanted to take his pants.

"DO ANOTHER ONE!" Lisanna yelled and laughed. She's enjoying the entertainment and embarrassment of her friends.

"Okay!" Lucy thought of another song, but it was short.

"_**Will you help me hide a body~?" **_Lucy sang as Gajeel choked on his chips again. Lisanna regretted for saying she wanted another song.

"_**Come on, we can't delay! No one can see him on the floor…get him out the door~"**_

"_**Before he can decay~!"**_

"_**I thought you were my buddy, we won't get caught…just help me and don't ask why!" **_Lucy pointed to Lisanna while Natsu looked at her crazily.

"_**Will you help me hide a body? It doesn't have to be in one piece~" **_Lucy said, but was interrupted by Jellal saying, "Are all these songs going to be parodies of 'Do you want to be a snowman?'…"

"Yes, besides I'm going to sing one about Natsu, which I'm just going to sing what pops into my head!" Lucy said and looked at Natsu. She took off the hat and wig and grabbed a stuffed panda bear.

"This is going to be horrible," Natsu said and pretended to shoot his head. Gajeel on the other head ate his chips and gave some to Levy; Erza crossed one leg over the other and leaned into her chair.

"_**Do you want to RAPE a snowman?" **_Lucy began and Natsu covered his face with his hands and said, "GOD NO."

"_**Come on and get the toys!"  
**_

"_**Hurry up, before he melts,"  
**_

"_**Why are you hard to dealt? It's like you never had sex before!" **_Lucy put her index finger straight and the other index finger over her thumb to make a hole and put the index finger in the hole back and forth. She did that action in Natsu's face, while everyone blushed except Gajeel and Lucy, because they were laughing. "Is this what you think of Lucy?" Jellal questioned.__"Not all the time Bro-Jelly…not all the time." Lucy smiled and grabbed the panda bear in her right hand and a giraffe in other hand.

"_**We used to be sex maniacs, but now your gay," **_Lucy slapped the stuffed animals into each other multiple times and sang again.

"_**I wish I understood why~!"**_

"_**Do you want to RAPE a snowman?"**_ Lucy then squished her hands to her cheek and sang the next line.

"_**It doesn't have to be that kinky…" **_Lucy said.

"Stop Lucy." Natsu put his hand into a shape of a stop sign.

"_**Okay, bye…"**_ Lucy sadly said and happily sang the next line.

"_**Do you want to CHANGE a snowman?" **_Lucy threw the panda and giraffe in the air.

"_**Or cosplay with a long cape~" **_Lucy grabbed a purple cape from the costume rack and grabbed a whip.

"_**I think you'll like a whip better," **_Lucy threw the whip at Natsu.

"_**I started to buy all the clothes that drape~!" **_Lucy grabbed an arm full of costumes and wrapped a feather, white boa on her neck and put a giant green hat with a pink feather.

"_**You'll start to get a little fatter, eating all those chips," **_Lucy pointed at Gajeel while he glared at her.

"_**Just munching your ass away~!" **_Lucy sang and raised an eyebrow at Gajeel, "seriously, how much do you weigh?"

"_**Man, what have I done?"**_ Lucy then turned sad.

"_**What have I been doing?"**_ Lucy pulled at the ends of the boa.

"_**What have I become? I just wanted to be me…"**_ Lucy turned her back to her friends and looked forward. Natsu was next to her watching her be happy to sad.

"_**I only have my memories…of my mom and me…"**_ Lucy began her voice cracking a bit.

"SHIT JUST GOT REAL." Gajeel said as he stuffed his face with chips. Everyone but Natsu and Lucy shushed him. He was going to retort back, but Erza sent him a death glare. She wanted to know what happened next, so did everyone else.

"_**What am I suppose to do?"**_ Lucy smiled sadly to nothing in particular. Natsu looked sad as well, it pained him to see her sad.

"_**Do you want to BUILD a snowman?" **_a tear slid down Lucy's cheek. She quickly wiped it away and sniffed in a long, deep breath. Natsu was going to reach out and hug her, but Lucy stood straight and went to put the boa back to where it was.

"LUCY!" the drama teacher yelled when she saw costumes and stuffed animals on the floor. Lucy cringed, while the drama teacher noticed her and everybody else. The bell rung making, giving them 5 minutes before 5th period.

"RUN FOR IT!" Natsu yelled and grabbed Lucy's hand. He jumped from the stage with Lucy and ran down the aisle of the seats. His friends ran from their seats behide them out the door with the teacher close on their tails. They scrambled like cockroaches, going in every direction.

Gajeel, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy ran down the stairs to the gym together. Lucy looked at her hand connected with Natsu's and happily smiled as they ran escaping from the drama teacher.


	6. Getting Started Part 1

**Author's Note: SUP BEACHES! So how's life? Mine sucks. I know I said I was going to put this on hiatus but I just couldn't stop thinking on updating. Also I won't update regularly becuz I broke my room so I have to get a new one rebuilt. So now I can't watch anime, read fanfictions, or type them without having my family stand over my shoulder watching me. So yeah there's a lot of 'so's' lol. Also don't miss the preview of part 2 after this chapter at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

_Thoughts: Italics_

CHAPTER 6: GETTTING STARTED PART 1

"Lucy stop dancing…you look like you're having a seizure." Gray announced. He and Lucy were walking to school together. Lucy was just swinging her arms about and shaking her body while spazzing next to Gray.

"SHRILLEX BABUY!" Lucy started making weird noises while her spit went everywhere and spit bubbles were of her lips. "Stop that! I'm going to catch your frickin' disease!" Gray wiped his cheek which Lucy's spit was on.

"FINE...can you bring me my clothes tomorrow?" Lucy asked as she remembered she left her clothes at Gray's house and wiped her lips. Gray called her yesterday, which was Sunday and said he got a new game so he called to invite her to his house to play it.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Hello?" Lucy answered her phone. It was 5 in the afternoon on Tuesday. She was currently at her desk writing a letter to her deceased mother. Crazy right? But Lucy feels closer to her mother when she writes a letter to her so they won't lose connection. She writes one letter at the end of each week to let her mother know what she has done, but since she forgot to write one on Sunday, she was writing it right now.

"Yo Lucy!" Gray answered. He was walking to his house with bags in one hand and his phone in the other.

"Sup! Whadda ya want?" Lucy replied as she finished her letter.

"Wanna hang out today?" Gray opened his front door.

"Doing what?" Lucy stretched.

"I got a bunch of snacks and a new video game." Gray threw his shoes off and grabbed the note off the refrigerator. The note read, 'Hey Gray, I'll come home tomorrow at noon okay bye~! Love, Ur.'

"I have to help my da-" Lucy started talking, but her father yelled through the door.

"Lucy! I need you to leave the house for a few hours because the Ferguson's family is coming for dinner and I DON'T NEED YOU TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEIR DAUGHTER AGAIN!"

"OKAY POLPOL! So yeah Gray where do you live?" Lucy said and marked Gray's address down.

"Also can I sleep over your house?" Lucy questioned. She really didn't want to stay in her house after the Fergusons left, but they don't leave until 1 in the morning, so why the fuck not sleep at Gray's house.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me. See ya." Gray announced. Lucy threw her phone on her bed and began to pack her uniform and clothes and brought along her school bag.

_**END OF FLASKBACK**_

"Sure, but who are the Fergusons your dad was talking about?" Gray questioned as he remembered Lucy's dad yelled.

"Oh yeah, they're these assholes that gave birth to a disgusting piece of shit I hate so much and they kinda help my dad with planning." Lucy explained as she showed gestures of anger.

"So you beat the shit out of their daughter…?" Gray was surprised.

"Yeah she was acting all high and mighty in ma house! I know I beat her but the only thing I remembered saying was…YOU'RE IN MY DOMAIN NOW BITCH." Lucy smiled.

"What the hell you little she-devil?!" Gray held his hands to the side of his face. They walked through the school gates, where their friends were a few feet away from them.

"HEY! I'M SATAN HIMSELF!" Lucy objected. If she was to be called a demon from hell, she better get the royal name.

Everyone looked at her outburst while she ignored them. Gray laughed, "OK!"

Lucy sighed. Her phone beeped and she swiped the screen to unlock her phone. Her friends were saying their 'good mornings' to each other, except Jellal wasn't there yet, as Lucy gasped. "HOLY S-COWWW!" Lucy corrected herself as a teacher walked passed her.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked as she appeared to Lucy's side. "FREE HUGS!" Lucy hugged Lisanna.

"FREE HUGS," she hugged Erza. And she hugged Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Mirajane until she came to Gajeel.

"FREE HUGS," Lucy was about to hug Gajeel until he put his hand to her forehead and pushed her back while saying 'Hug me and you die'. Lucy stared at him before throwing her arms and hands in the air and kicking him in his nut as she yelled, "FREE KICK TO THE BALLS!" Gajeel fell to the ground holding his sac and groaned in the pain.

She then got to Natsu, "FREE HUGS!" Lucy jumped on him and hugged him 5 seconds longer than she needed too. Her friends noticed this and the slight disappointment at Natsu's face as Lucy let go of him but smiled at her.

"Why did you hug us?" Erza said as Lucy calmed herself. "No reason," Lucy replied. Why tell them about a certain someone transferring to her school if they didn't know them?

"Yo Jellal." Natsu waved as Jellal walked up to the group. "BRO-JELLY, FREE HUGS!" Lucy tackled Jellal to the ground into a hug. Jellal was caught-off guard and couldn't dodge the hug.

"You're turning into Juvia when she hugs Gray." Jellal said and patted Lucy's back. Lucy laughed as she got off of him and stood next to Erza. What nobody noticed was Natsu's slightly angry face when she tackled Jellal.

"Hey Erza!" Lucy said next to her as she smiled. Gajeel got a chill when he saw Lucy smile. So did everyone besides Erza and Jellal as he sat up on the ground. Erza looked at Lucy and said, "Hello." Jellal looked up as well, "Lucy don't you dare." He knew Lucy planning on doing to Erza, but he didn't know what.

"Overraskning!" (Means surprise in Swedish) Lucy said as she pushed Erza onto Jellal. Her friends laughed as Jellal and Erza yelled in surprise. Erza landed on Jellal as Jellal blushed with her. Erza jumped to her feet in embarrassment.

"LUCY!" Erza yelled as she blushed and held a glare to the laughing blond.

"LUCY RUN DEATH HAS COME TO TAKE YO SOUL!" Gray yelled as Levy helped Jellal up. Lucy didn't hear him scream and just kept laughing. Erza lifted her hand to karate-chop Lucy on the head, but Lucy blocked it with her ninja reflexes.

"Erza, you're weak against my ninja reflexes NIN NIN MOTHER FUCKER NIN NIN." Lucy said as she grabbed Natsu's scarf and wrapped it around her head revealing only her eyes and glasses. Everyone looked shocked as Lucy blocked Erza's forced karate-chop. Even Erza herself, but she composed herself and thought Lucy was going to be good in combat.

The bell rung and everyone walked to class. Lucy took the scarf off her face and wrapped it around her neck, forgetting it was Natsu's as she walked with Levy to homeroom. Natsu knew Lucy took his scarf, but he didn't mind, he knew Lucy wouldn't destroy it…right?

"Lu-chan you're going to die one of these days!" Levy told her bestfriend as they sat next to each other in their desk. She was scared for Lucy when she embarrassed Erza like that.

"Don't worry Levy-chan! I'm not scared of Erza…I don't see why you guys are scared of her." Lucy relaxing said. She didn't know why everyone was scared of Erza, most importantly her friends.

"I'm seriously cereal Lu-chan!" Levy slapped the desk in anger. But she should know Lucy for being too calm about things.

"I am scared…" Lucy started as she tried to stop herself from laughing at the next sentence she was about to say.

"What?" Levy was surprised. This was _'The Lucy'_ that just told her she was scared. She knew Lucy was scared of scary things and probably something else, but people…no way.

"Of you getting eaten by Gajeel one of these nights, if you know what I mean." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows suggestily and laughed. Levy blushed and slapped Lucy on her arm and ignored her 'sorry'. And the rest of the period Lucy was ignored by Levy who still had a slight blush present.

It was second period, which was Math and Lucy hated it (I do too). The only thing fun about it was Gray being there. Now she can find out more about him. But she would have to talk to him by notes because the teacher was strict as shit. Well, now that she thought about mostly every one of her friends sat around her in every class, which she finds weird. (I wonder why *sarcastically says*)

Lucy sat in her seat which was in the back of the class waiting for Gray to get here. Gray got there as soon as she waited. He brought the seat out and sat in it while removing his blazer.

"You do realize you're still wearing Natsu's scarf…right?" Gray questioned as he pointed to the scarf. Lucy looked down at her neck, and completely forgot about it. "Oops…oh well I'll give it back during lunch." Lucy shrugged as she slightly tugged the scarf loose.

"I'll give it back to him, I have next period with him." Gray said as he gestured to the door with his thumb. Lucy hugged the scarf, "No!" and rejected the idea immediately. Gray stared at her suspiciously and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to give it to him."

"Why?"

"I just told you why."

"Why." Gray sternly said again not believing her. Lucy sighed annoyed by the 'whys'.

"Because it smells good." Lucy grabbed the scarf and slightly blushed and hid behide the scarf. Lucy questioned herself as to why she was blushing. Gray smirked, _'Maybe I can embarrass her even more.'_

"You're such a sniffing pervert." Gray laughed as Lucy laughed as well with a slightly darken blush. She knew what Gray was trying to do and did the opposite reaction.

"Yes I am because I love the smell of peaches and…oak wood." Lucy sniffed the scarf as Gray laughed even more. Lucy unwrapped the scarf from her neck and shoved it to Gray's face, while giggling out, "Wanna get a whiff?"

"Fuck no." Gray pushed Lucy away and she landed in her chair, but they soon got quiet when the teacher came in.

Within the first 15 minutes of the teacher explaining and writing on the board, Lucy ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote inside of it and threw it on Gray's desk. Gray looked in the direction of where the note came from and saw Lucy wink at him before jotting down some notes.

He opened the note, 'You like Juvia, right?' Then he looked at Lucy with wide eyes and wrote on the note and then threw it on her desk. She opened it and it said, 'What gave you that idea?' Lucy chuckled silently and wrote back, but hid the note when the teacher turned his head to face the classroom and returned to writing on the board again.

Lucy then threw it back at Gray and pretended to write notes. She didn't really need to write notes, because she'll still ace the tests no matter what with her school memory. But she seems to only remember work and school stuff.

Gray scoffed at her response, 'I know everything ' and threw the balled the paper up and plucked it at Lucy. He laughed quietly because it landed in her eye and was stuck between her eye and glasses. Lucy took her glasses off and put them back on and threw the paper at him. They were too busy throwing paper at each other to notice the teacher come up to their desk and slam his hands on the desk.

"Heartfilia, Fullbuster…10 minutes of your lunch in room 211, don't be late." Mr. Justine sternly announced and left to the front of the class again. Lucy and Gray groaned and sat while giving each other bored glances. Lucy decided she didn't need this bullshit of a class and took her glasses off to sleep on the desk. Gray wanted to do the same, but he needed to pass math for the first semester.

**PREVIEW FOR PART 2:**

"**Fuck gravity."**

"**SCREW HELL."**

"**SUP SLUTS!**

"**Adventure time!"**

**I'm only doing a preview for this chapter becuz this was originally going to be one chapter but I made it into two chapters.**


	7. Getting Started Part 2

**Author's Note: SUP AGAIN! Two updates in one day and must I say I am tired. So enjoy the chapter and now I'm off to see if I'm not to lazy to draw Kim Possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_Thoughts: Italics_

CHAPTER 7: GETTTING STARTED PART 2

Lucy had a pleasant dream of hitting her math teacher with a flying-horse while shitting rainbows. But was being shaken by someone. "Lucy get up…it's time for third period." Gray shook Lucy's shoulder.

"Not now Mr. Hicker-tittie…" Lucy muttered, while squeezing her eyes. Gary on the other laughed. So since Lucy wouldn't wake up, he'll drag her lazy-ass to her class. He put her glasses on her face and putted her school bag on her shoulder and lifted her from her desk.

"O…kay" Gray puffed out as he put Lucy over his right shoulder. _'How much does she way? This was easier than expected'_ Gray thought as he carried Lucy out the door. Natsu was right, Lucy weighed like a feather (I find it ironic so yeah unlike Happy, Natsu and the other guys don't find Lucy fat)

Everyone was giving him strange stares, but he honestly didn't give two shits about what anyone thought of him. Now that he thought about…where was Lucy's third period?! Gray panicked and looked side to side. He became relived when he saw Jellal by his locker. "JellalJellalJellalJellalJellal!" Gray repeated as he yelled from where he stood.

Gray quickly walked to Jellal and asked, "Where is Lucy's third period class?!"

Jellal looked at Gray's shoulder where Lucy slept peacefully on. Seriously…Lucy is too much of a hassle. "Give her to me, I'm in her class" Jellal held his hands out and sighed. Gray pulled Lucy off his shoulder and put her in Jellal's hands. When Jellal was about to grab Lucy, he dropped her on the ground by accident, "Fuck gravity." Gray cringed and went quickly to his class which was on the second-floor. Lucy knew Jellal dropped her by accident so she just still stayed asleep. Jellal looked like Lucy's babysitter honestly. People were muttering when they saw Jellal carry Lucy. No one believed that the silent and cold Jellal could be kind and caring.

He entered the reading class room and saw Lisanna sweat-drop and moved her head side to side. He walked to the desk by the window. The desks were rows of six up and down and 9 side to side. He sat in the row on the left side of the class room where the windows were in row 1 seat 6 by the window (I just confused myself with the seats -.-') and Lucy sat in front of him while Lisanna sat beside Lucy.

Jellal walked to the side of Lucy's desk and dropped her on the floor and walked to his seat without hesitation. He wanted to get revenge on Lucy for the stunt she did to him by pushing Erza on top of him. Lisanna laughed and nudged Lucy with her foot. Lucy opened her eyes and seethed with anger. Why the hell would someone drop her on the fucking ground…twice?! She got angry with Lisanna nudging her so she took Lisanna's shoe and threw it out the door and heard someone yell in pain after. Lisanna was about to scream at her but quickly took her phone out to record what happened. She laughed when Lucy got up and pushed Jellal out of his seat. Jellal fell on the ground with thud and gave revenge.

Jellal kicked Lucy's feet from under her and she landed on her butt and yelled, "I BROKE MY ASS!" Jellal laughed with Lucy and they started to thrash their legs into each other. They stared at each other after and nodded. At least they didn't notice Lisanna recording the whole scene. Jellal grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled both of them up together before plopping into his chair. Lucy did the same, but covered her mouth with her hand when she looked at Lisanna and darted her eyes to the classroom door and mouthed, 'Teacher'.

Lisanna got the message and put her phone away into her bag and took her notebook out to put it on her desk. She jumped when she heard someone slam her shoe on her desk. She looked up and saw her reading teacher with a red forehead and an angry face. "STRAUSS, FERNANDES, AND HEARTFI-" the teacher started, but was interrupted by Lucy.

"SUP! TEACH," Lucy waved.

"DETENTION TEN MINUTES I-"

"I already am in it." Lucy said as she waved the teacher with her head on the desk. Jellal and Lisanna looked at her, but the teacher just continued what he was saying. The trio sighed in sync.

"Way to go dipshit." Lisanna crossed her arms angrily.

"ME?! It's fucking Bro-Jelly's fault," Lucy pointed at Jellal.

"Tch," Jellal scoffed and stared at the window.

"Well if you weren't such a lazy-ass, this wouldn't have happened." Lisanna glared at Lucy. She never has gotten a detention, fuck Lucy. Lucy got one most of the time.

"Well fuck you; you didn't have to kick me." Lucy stared at Lisanna with anger. She's not about to get blame for something that was mostly her fault. And besides her and Lisanna fight all the time with cursing, so what's the problem now?

"LUCY!" the teacher warned as he heard her curse.

"WHAT?!" Lucy was fed up with the bullshit and was angry.

"FULL LUNCH!" the teacher yelled to Lucy for yelling back.

"FU-" Lucy started but was stopped when her teacher gave her the look.

"SCREW HELL." Lucy finished and placed her head down. Lisanna just moved her head in disappointment while Jellal sighed.

Lucy just continued her morning and went to room 211 for detention. She found a seat by the window and settled her-self there. She looked to the door that opened and Jellal, Gray, and Lisanna went to go sit by her. The teacher at the desk set the timer on his desk to ten minutes for the people who had it and said, "Lucy remember, full lunch."

"Whopedoo…" Lucy waved her hands sarcastically. She could always get out of here. But she'll do it when the teacher leaves. Everybody knows you can't eat in front of a student who has lunch detention, so the teacher has to eat in the teacher's lounge.

"Man, Lucy this is all your fault…" Gray laughed. Lisanna was telling him how she and Jellal got detention and Lucy got full lunch.

"Well you guys hang around me, so it was bound to happen. By the way Lisanna has that video of what happened. But let her show it to you with the others around…" Lucy kicked her feet on the desk. They just stayed there until the ten minutes were up and the teacher ushered Jellal, Lisanna, and Gray out the door. Lucy waved and just stared at the teacher. It was about ten more minutes until the teacher decided to leave. "Well Blondie, I'm going to the teacher's lounge to eat…I'll be back in 18 minutes or so…just to make sure I'm going to lock the door after me." The teacher said and left with the locked door.

Lucy stood up and cracked her knuckles and neck. She stretched her arms and opened the window next to her. "Finally." Lucy mischievously smiled. Why did they have to have detention on the second-floor with a conveniently tree placed right out-side the window? Well who cares?! Lucy put her foot on the tree branch and began climbing it down. When she was about to put her foot on another branch, but realized there wasn't any more. There wasn't that much height difference to where she was and where the ground was, so she jumped down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she dashed through the through the school yards.

"Ugh it's boring without Lucy here!" Mira said as she laid her head on the table.

"Oh yeah…Lisanna don't you still have to show me that video?" Gray questioned with an eyebrow lifted. Lisanna nodded and grabbed her phone out. Everyone crowded around her as she found the video, except for Jellal who was reading a book and Mira as she laid her head on the table. Lisanna showed them the video about what happened in third period. They mostly laughed and looked shocked when they saw Jellal act childish. They looked toward his direction and back at the video and went on going back and forth.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Jellal questioned with a straight face.

"Nothing." They all quickly answered and looked to the side and saw Lucy run towards them.

"SUP SLUTS!" Lucy ran to the table and sat next to Jellal. Everyone looked towards Lucy in shock.

"Lucy?! Aren't you in lunch detention?!" Natsu questioned and pointed.

"Why Natsu-watsu don't you want me here?" Lucy seductively said and laughed when she saw Natsu blush.

"But seriously Lucy! How did you get out of detention?!" Erza questioned.

"My my, I think some of you have under-estimated me. I THE ALL-MIGHTY GOD OF ALL THE DEMANDS knows escape methods!" Lucy smiled proudly while standing on the table with a super-man pose.

"Lu-chan? What do you mean?" Levy sweat-dropped at Lucy's actions.

"So naïve little Levy. Is it because Gajeel banged your brains out last night?" Lucy pointed to Gajeel suspiciously. Levy blushed so hard that her face was full on a bright-crimson that beat Erza's scarlet hair. So did the others, they blushed but not as much as Levy. Lucy jumped onto Gajeel and started to punch him.

"HAH! Thanks for the message Bunny-girl!" Gajeel laughed as Lucy's hand felt like pillows on his chest and arms. Lucy puffed her cheeks and let herself fall onto the floor from Gajeel. She sat on the ground with her arms folded across her chest, puffed cheeks, and a pout on her lips.

"Lucy what happened?" Mira sat in front of Lucy. She was enjoying the show Lucy was putting on.

"Well as I was saying…I jumped out the window a-" Lucy continued but was interrupted when Natsu yelled.

"YOU JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW?!" Natsu yelled and rand next Lucy to check for any wounds. Lucy slightly blushed at Natsu as he checked her arms and face for scratches.

"NO! I CLIMBED THE TREE DOWN!" Lucy exclaimed flustered as she pushed Natsu away. She composed her self and sat as she was before. Natsu looked at her and sat up. His face turned into a confused look. Lucy looked different…and he was supposed to tell her something as well.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lisanna asked as she put her phone away.

"I was supposed to tell Lucy something…but I forgot…" Natsu trailed off. Now that he thought about he wasn't putting that much attention to Lisanna. Lis-an-na equals white hair…W-H-I-T-E…WHITE.

"I remember now. Lucy! My scarf!" Natsu pounded his fist into his palm. Lucy looked at him questing before taking the scarf off of her and holding it out to him. He looked surprised and pushed it back to her, "You can still wear it!"

Lucy just shrugged and put it back on. Now that she thought about it…how long has it been since her escaping from detention?

"Oh yeah I also wanted to tell you that I n-" Natsu was saying but was replaced as Mira finished his sentence, "I LOVE YOU MI AMMOR LUCY!"

"SHUT UP MIRA! As I was saying I need you to come over my house," Natsu blushed but sat up sophistically.

"Why?" Lucy looked at Natsu while ignoring the looks of dirty-ness on the faces of her friends.

"HE WANTS A BOOTY CALL!" Gajeel howled.

"GETTING' DOWN AND DIRTY!" Gray laughed.

"Natsu remember to use condoms and don't bang Lucy too hard. She needs to come to school walking normally," Jellal poker-faced. Levy laughed until tears came out her eyes. Erza had this killing aura while Lisanna laughed as well. Mira had hearts in her eyes and a slight nose-bleed when she fantasized about Lucy and Natsu doing it.

Natsu blushed in anger, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Lucy backed away from Natsu with her eyes narrowed and hid behide Erza, "Hentai!" She knew Natsu would never do that, but she wanted to see his reaction. Erza ran towards Natsu and started to shake his shoulders back and forth.

Lucy then remembered what he was really trying to say and said, "Erza strawberry cake!" Lucy pointed to the cake on the table, ready to be eaten. Erza immediately let go of Natsu and jumped to the seat next Jellal to eat her cake.

"Okay what were trying to say Natsu…?" Lucy said as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, you have to come over for the plan." Natsu stated.

"Oh…OH" Lucy finally understood what he meant.

"What time is it?" Lucy panicked remembering she didn't have enough time to fool around when she had to return to detention.

"Adventure time!" Levy yelled.

"Daytime," Gray said.

"Time for you to get a watch," Juvia announced.

"Uh…time for you to go Lucy," Lisanna said. Lucy nodded, "I LOVE YOU LISANNA BUT I GOT NO TIME TO RAPE YOU, SO SEE YA!"

Lisanna just sighed at Lucy's action. Lucy motioned to Gajeel to come with her so he can help her back into detention. The group ran to the tree next to the opened window Lucy left.

"Ok! Gajeel help me up to the branch!" Lucy pointed to the tree. Gajeel just scoffed and did what was told. He really didn't want to get kicked in the balls again. Lucy grabbed onto the branch and started climbing up and next to the window. As she put one leg into the room the door started to unlock. Lucy panicked and jumped onto the ground and closed the window. Just as she fell to the ground, the teacher looked at her in confusion.

"What are you doing on the ground?" the teacher asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lucy asked back as she started to pose. When the teacher looked at her with a straight face, she rolled her eyes.

"DUH! I'm…uh…BEING A PIN-UP MODEL!" Lucy exclaimed as she winked and made the peace sign, still on the ground.

"Never mind Lucy…" the teacher sighed. He went to sit behide the desk. Lucy stood up and looked outside the window and saw her friends looking at her. She gave them a thumbs-up and shooed them away. A few minutes later the bell rung and she left to go to class again. The day flew like a bird to the end of school. Now that Lucy thought about it she had to walk to Natsu's house together with him.


	8. Side Story: Lucy's Small Fanfic

**Author's Note: SUP! It's me again~! This is a small side story. This chapter happened during Lucy's gym class. I thought of this during my gym class and I wrote it during my English & Reading class. Hope you enjoy…hopefully becuz I have a sick-minded humor. I won't be updating in a while so this is a small chapter until I get my own room back again. It'll probably be in two weeks or so…this just got so long of a paragraph and I just made it even longer that it might just explode…THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

_Natsu reading Lucy's story: Italics_

SIDE CHAPTER 7.5: LUCY'S SMALL FANFIC:

Today in Lucy's school, there was free time during her gym class meaning they could do whatever they want. She decided to write a short fanfic about characters she made up. She walked all the way to the back of the playing field with a notebook and pencil in hand. Lucy made it to the back, where there was a metal fence stopping her. She laid down flat on her stomach on the grassy ground and began writing in her notebook.

Lucy hummed a tune while her feet were in the air moving back and forth. She decided to make her small fanfic about two bestfriends liking each other but with a cruel twist…PERFECT. While Lucy kept writing her story, Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia went to go look for her.

"Where the hell is she?" Natsu asked while walking around the gym.

"I think she went outside…in the girl's locker room, she told me to find her by the fence." Juvia said while pointing the double-doors to the fields.

"What the fuck are we waiting for?! Let's go." Gajeel huffed out.

"I wanted to sleep under the shady tree outside, but NOOOOOOOOO 'Let's find Lucy 'cause I want to fuck her into the neverlands, so we could be young forever!'" Gajeel mocked Natsu in a high-pitch voice.

"I NEVER SAID THAT! And my voice isn't high!" Natsu yelled as he walked to the doors. He walked outside and walked straight on towards the giant, metal fence in his view. He could hear Gajeel and Juvia jogging to his side as he walked.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled in a deep voice. Gajeel looked at him weirdly and yelled as well, "BUNNY-GIRL!"

Juvia just ignored the two yelling and saw a pretty butterfly, flap its wings away. As they were walking, Gajeel and Natsu kept yelling Lucy's name while Juvia looked angry.

"Would you two just shut up?!" Juvia yelled while glaring at them and continued her way to the fence when she saw blonde hair.

Gajeel and Natsu looked surprised at her outburst and kept quite and followed her to the fence. There they saw Lucy reading from her notebook. "What are you reading?" Natsu asked as he crouched next to Lucy.

"Just a story I wrote…I'm sooooooooo booooored!" Lucy rolled onto her back looking at the sky. Juvia sat on the other-side of Lucy while Gajeel leaned on the fence.

"Can I read it out-loud?" Natsu asked as he grabbed her notebook. Lucy closed her eyes, "Go ahead."

"_The Boy and the Girl by Lucy. There was a boy named Joey and a girl named Lea who were best friends. But Joey and Lea liked each other, but never said anything. One day, Joey was tired of hiding his feelings and told Lea how he felt. Lea smiled and said she felt the same way. They went out together for a month and were going to celebrate their one month anniversary. Joey took Lea to the old park with the well to have a picnic. They drank wine and chatted. Joey leaned in closer to Lea's face and kissed her…_where is this going?" Natsu suddenly asked as he stopped in the middle of the story.

"Well, find out," Lucy gave him a small smile while opening one eye. Natsu slightly blushed and nodded and looked back at the notebook.

"_He lifted Lea onto the edge of the well while still kissing her. In the heat of the moment and all the wine the drunk-ass teens drank, they did the chidi chidi bang bang…_chidi chidi bang bang…what the hell is chidi chidi bang bang?!" Natsu questioned again stopping the story. Juvia just ignored him and lay down besides Lucy to look up at the sky. Gajeel fell asleep while leaning on the fence and crossed his arms.

"Goddammit Natsu! Are you that stupid to not get the hint?" Lucy sighed. Natsu looked offended and glared at her. Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "It means sex…as in fuck, sexual intercourse, dick in vag-"

"Ok I get it, smartass!" Natsu growled. He just decided to continue the story.

"_After they finished, Lea still sat on the edge of the well with Joey holding her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "You know what I love the most?" Lea blushed and replied, "Me?" He answered back while laying his hand on her shoulder, "Fuck no! Sex," and pushed her into the well. She grabbed his hand and looked up at his face. Joey smiled mischievously and slowly started to let go of her hand. "No…Joey…don't let go! Never let go Joey! I love you!" L-"_ Natsu stopped reading when he heard Lucy giggle.

"I never knew you felt that way about me NATSU-WATSU!" Lucy rolled back onto her stomach and stared at him seductively.

"I…uh…no…wait SHUT UP! I'm reading the fucked-up story!" Natsu exclaimed and blushed._ "Lea cried out. "Bitch, I got what I wanted!" and with that Joey let go of Lea. What he didn't know, there was toxic water still in the well and a ladder inside as well. He ran away from the park, grinning evily. Next day, Joey went to school and saw his friend, Julia. They started talking in front of the school gates and started to flirt with each other. But that stopped shortly when Lea came back like a crippled prune. "Hey Lea…you look a little dehydrated," Joey chuckled evily. Then Lea tackled him and ate his face off. She turned into a zombie because of the toxic water in the well. The End…_what the fuck Lucy?" Natsu looked at Lucy when he finished reading.

"What ever do you mean?" Lucy innocently played off the question. Natsu gave her a knowing look and she just sighed. "I was bored! It was either write that story or me and Gajeel taping dildos inside of the girl's locker room!" Lucy raised her hands even though she and Gajeel were still going to do the second option anyway.

"What am I going to do with you Lucy?" Natsu smiled and laughed at her. Lucy blushed, not knowing how to respond. Well at least the coaches know how to.

"ANY STUDENTS OUTSIDE COME INSIDE TO GET DRESSED!" the coach yelled. Natsu got up and helped Lucy stand as well and handed her notebook. Juvia stood up as well going to wake Gajeel up but was stopped by Lucy.

"Juvia let me handle this." Lucy whispered and winked. Natsu looked at her curiously with Juvia. Lucy looked at Gajeel, making sure he was asleep and pushed him over. He face-planted on the grass and glared at Lucy.

"WHAT THE FUCK BUNNY-GIRL?!" Gajeel ran up to Lucy. Lucy ran away from him while laughing into the gym. Who knew Gajeel would follow her into the girl's locker room?

"KYAAAAAA!" a lot of girls screamed as Gajeel ran out in embarrassment and Lucy laughed.

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry if the chapter isn't funny! I'm just so tired and bored so yeah! Review, Favorite, and Follow my story! JA NE**


End file.
